Entre Apuestas, Celos y Propuestas Indecorosas
by Aiko-Shiteru
Summary: James y Lily se odian a muerte, pero el primero apuesta con Sirius a que puede enamorar a la pelirroja antes de fin de cursos. Pero al final el enamorado es James. ¿Como hara ver a Lily que ya no desea continuar el juego y que realmente la ama?
1. Capitulo 1: Las 80 Monedas

****

Entre Apuestas, Celos, Mentiras y Propuestas Indecorosas.

**_

* * *

_**

Este fic esta hecho en base a ideas de otros autores, no es una copia ni me lo he robado, solo he tomado lo que he considerado mejor de cada autor que he leído y he creado un fic hecho a mi gusto. Si he molestado a alguien con su publicación, o lo hago en algún momento, por favor les pido me lo hagan saber por medio de un review o a mi correo electrónico y yo con gusto consultare la situación e intentare solucionarlo de la mejor forma posible.

Espero les agrade mi historia y por favor dejen su opinión , se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios y saludos.

**_Atte: Lilianne Aiko Shiteru _**

* * *

Era un frió día de Diciembre, tal y como a ella le gustaba más… Sin embargo no lo estaba disfrutando del todo… 

¡Mi corbata! – grito una chica.

En la silla… – le contesto una voz femenina.

¡Mi cepillo! – grito de nuevo la apurada chica mientras corría de un lado a otro con un bulto de ropa limpia.

Junto al lavabo – contesto de nuevo la compañera de alcoba de la chica.

¡Mi mochila! – grito de nuevo la pelirroja.

Bajo tu cama… – repitió la compañera con una tranquilidad extraña e increíble.

¡Mi tarea! – grito otra vez la pelirroja.

En la sala común… – respondió una chica castaña y también compañera de las otras 2 mientras salía del baño – ¡Libre! – grito.

¡Sigo! – grito la pelirroja y se encerró dentro del baño para no salir sino hasta media hora después.

¡Lily! – Grito la chica castaña y agrego – ¡te quedan cinco minutos!

¡Ya voy! – contesto la pelirroja y después se repitió a si misma – ¡Corre¡Corre!

Te esperamos en la sala común – le dijo la otra chica y después se dijo a si misma en un susurro – como todas las mañanas…

¡Te escuche! – le grito la pelirroja.

* * *

Cinco minutos después, Lilianne Evans bajaba las escaleras de la sala común de Griffindor. 

Lo siento chicas… - dijo Lily en un suspiro e intento tomar aire para terminar la excusa pero le fue imposible continuar porque fue interrumpida por una de sus compañeras y amigas.

…Me quede dormida… ¡blah¡blah¡blah! – termino de manera irónica y rodando los ojos exageradamente la chica rubia llamada Charlotte Heigman, de complexión atlética y ciertamente fina.

No volverá a suceder – dijo Lils, como solían decirle sus amigos de cariño, con una gran sonrisa.

Si te creyera cada vez que dices eso perdería la cuenta… - contesto la otra chica de Griffindor y amiga de Lily, Helen Fades, una muchacha morena, de cabello lacio, poseedora de unos ojos oscuros y profundos, de invaluable fortuna según palabras de su propio padre, John Fades, poseedor de grandes negocios en el mundo mágico.

Se disponían a bajar cuando…

Miren quien se digno a despertar… "Doña Dormilona Evans"….

Cállate Potter… A ti nadie te pidió opinión…. – contesto Lily agresivamente.

¿Así me das los buenos días? – contesto James Potter con total descaro y arrogancia mientras bajaba las escaleras de la sala común de Griffindor con los brazos abiertos a modo de querer dar un abrazo a la pelirroja.

¿Cómo quieres que te reciba¿con besos y abrazos, o tal vez… - Lily comenzó a pensar - ¡Ya se! – Grito la pelirroja - ¿Con un club de fans? – termino ella burlándose del chico.

Tal vez… - dijo James meditándolo y llevando su mano derecha a su barbilla – La verdad, no estaría del todo mal… - respondió el chico tranquilamente con un aire de arrogancia infinita.

¡Ni en tus más aguados y asquerosos sueños Potter! – le grito Lily para después retirarse con sus amigas al gran comedor.

Parecen un típico matrimonio… - dijo Remus Lupin después de que el retrato de la señora gorda se cerrara tras Helen Fades.

Pero sin saberlo le dio una gran idea a James.

¡Sirius!

Dime Prongs – dijo el aludido.

Te apuesto algo…

¿Que cosa? – contesto Sirius Black mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.

Te apuesto a que conquisto a Evans antes de terminar el año escolar…

¡Hecho!... ¿50 galeones? – dijo Sirius.

¡Que sean 80! – contesto James.

Trato hecho amigo – y dicho esto ambos estrecharon sus manos…

James Potter planeaba como comenzar a conquistar a la pelirroja de ojos verdes y frente a el encontró su primera jugada…

* * *

En el gran comedor, las muchachas desayunaban cuando… 

Chicas… ¿Qué clase toca primero?

¿Encantamientos, porque Lily? – pregunto Charlotte.

Porque…. – hubo un gran silencio por parte de la pelirroja.

¿Por… que? – le siguió Helen.

¡Chicas!... – grito repentinamente Lilianne Evans mientras se levantaba abruptamente de la mesa – ¡Díganme que no deje la tarea de Herbología en donde creo que la deje!...

¡En donde crees que la dejaste? – pregunto Helen inocentemente, pero después palideció y pregunto muy preocupada – ¿La dejaste en la sala común?

¡Por merlín¡Lily¡tenemos Encantamientos en 15 minutos¡Corre! – grito Charlotte.

La pelirroja corrió fuera del gran salón en dirección a la sala común de Griffindor.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando…

¿A dónde cree que va señorita Evans?

La chica se vio obligada a frenar violenta y, valga la rebundancia, frenéticamente, a tal grado que estuvo a punto de darse de bruces contra el suelo…

Yo… este… profesor…. – dijo Evans tomando aire.

10 puntos menos a Griffindor por correr en los pasillos… y más le vale que tenga una buena excusa porque si no perderá 10 más.

Yo… este… olvide mi tarea de Herbología y una poción en mi caldero cocinándose en la sala común.

Bien, solo porque no deseo que esa poción provoque accidentes… pero que no se vuelva a repetir señorita Evans.

Gracias profesor… - dijo Lily y cuando lo vio doblar la esquina continuo con su carrera contra el tiempo, si bien era cierto que buscaba su tarea de Herbología, lo de la poción se lo había inventado para convencer al profesor.

Siguió lo que restaba del camino y en cuanto entró a la sala común comenzó a buscar su tarea… al no encontrarla ahí pensó que tal vez alguna de sus compañeras la había subido a su habitación, así que subió a buscarla.

Desde su escondite en la sala común, un chico de cabello rebelde y ojos azules observaba la situación con total agrado.

La chica estaba sufriendo mientras buscaba el documento que tenia en sus manos.

Creo que esto me servirá más de lo que esperaba… - se dijo el chico a sí mismo cuando la pelirroja había ya salido del lugar decepcionada por no encontrar su tarea.

* * *

No la encontré chicas…. 

¿Quien la puede tener? – pregunto Charlotte.

Desde Tornell, hasta Black… todo aquel que deseara hacerme daño o poseyera poco cerebro como para hacer el mismo sus deberes (con lo último se refería a Black).

Merlín… te dije que debías guardarla en cuanto la terminaras… ¿Porque tienes que ser tan despistada? – le pregunto Helena a modo de reclamo.

Después de esto, entraron al aula de Encantamientos para tomar su clase.

* * *

**¡RING RING!**

**(Autora con falta de herramientas de sonido hace una imitación muy corriente U.U)**

* * *

La campana sonó y cada una de las chicas se dirigió a sus propios talleres…. 

Charlotte se dirigió a Estudios Muggles, Helen a Adivinación, y Lily a Ruinas Mágicas, pero…

¡Ah! – grito Lily.

Alguien la había tomado por sorpresa y le había tapado la boca.

La había aprisionado en una de las aulas más pequeñas del área.

El atacante soltó a Lily quien estaba muy confundida y asustada.

Rápidamente se volteo y vio a su agresor a quien reconoció perfectamente entre las sombras…

James Potter… debí imaginármelo… solo un idiota como tu puede ser capaz de raptar a alguien sin motivo alguno…

Solo me tome la molestia de "raptarte" para hacerte una oferta.

Y que clase de oferta crees que valga tanto la pena como para perder MI tiempo y el tuyo raptándome.

Pues… me imagino que conoces esto… - dijo James mostrándole los pergaminos que estaba buscando la pelirroja esa mañana.

¡Dame eso estúpido engreído! – grito Lily intentando arrebatárselos sin lograrlo.

¡No¡No¡No! – dijo James arrogantemente y aun jugando con la pelirroja, para después guardarlos en uno de sus bolsillos.

Si deseas recuperarlos deberás encontrarme hoy en la noche en la sala común.

¿A que horas? – pregunto la pelirroja secamente.

¿Que te parece a las 12:50?

Perfecto – dijo ella, y se disponía a marcharse cuando…

¡Y no faltes, o si no los quemare – le dijo el chico ondeando los pergaminos frente a ella.

¡Estate seguro de que ahí estaré idiota! – le grito Lily, y sin más salio rápidamente del aula.

"Cayo redondita en mi trampa" – pensó James en voz alta antes de salir del lugar.

* * *

¿Que se cree ese idiota de Potter? – dijo Lily aun exasperada por el tema. 

Que suerte que hoy no te tocara Herbología, debes agradecerle a McGonagall por sacarte para una reunión de prefectos – comentó Charlotte a su amiga mientras cenaban en el gran comedor.

Si, pero tuve que soportar al idiota de Potter diciéndome que si no asisto a su reunioncita quemara mi tarea y no se que tantas patrañas más… - contesto Lily rodando los ojos e imitando a Potter, pero después de un rato de hacer reír a sus amigas con las imitaciones pregunto más para si que para sus amigas - ¿Qué tramará ese idiota esta vez?

Solo esperemos que no te hechice de nuevo – les contesto Helen.

Si, es cierto, tuvimos suficiente con lo de la última vez – continuo Charlotte y agrego – el contra hechizo para los pies aguados tardo 2 semanas en estar listo.

¡Creanme, el estar en una silla de ruedas en Hogwarts no es nada placentero, y menos cuando más de la tercera parte de los pasillos de Hogwarts conducen a escalones o escaleras – recordó Lily.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Bien , que les ha parecido mi historia? 

La continuaré pronto, solo que deseo terminar primero el tercer capitulo para poder comenzar a traspasar el segundo XD, todo esto para estar segura que no dejaré la historia a medias como suelo hacer...

Bien, me despido y espero comentarios.

Gracias.


	2. Capitulo 2: Todos tenemos dos caras…

**_Entre Apuestas, Celos, Mentiras y Propuestas Indecorosas.

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 2: Todos tenemos dos caras…

* * *

La llevaba buscando dos horas…**

No sabía a quién más preguntar…

La había buscado en la biblioteca, la sala común, los jardines, en el gran comedor a la hora de la cena, en las cocinas¡Incluso en el campo de Quidditch!

Y aún no hallaba ni la más mínima pista de su paradero.

Parecía que tendría que resignarse a perder la apuesta cuando…

¡La diviso a lo lejos!

Al principio solo era una cabellera oscura y rojiza, pero ahora había distinguido sus rasgos y parecía que se dirigía a la torre de astronomía.

La alcanzo rápida pero silenciosamente.

Luego de asegurarse de que no había "moros en la costa" (es como decir… que no había idiotas cerca XD), se acerco por detrás a la chica, la abrazo por la cintura y le tapo la boca con su mano libre, y así la arrastro dentro de la torre de astronomía.

Cuando entraron la recargo en la pared, acerco su rostro al oído de ella y le dijo…

Tranquila Evans… no pienso violarte… ¡la verdad, no eres mi tipo… no al menos esta semana…

Dicho esto la soltó y dejo que ella viera su rostro ahora iluminado por la luz de la luna.

¡Si será! – Le grito Lily - ¿Qué tú y Potter no conocen otro método para hablar con las personas? – le pregunto la pelirroja.

Tomate esto y finge que lo amas – dijo Sirius a la pelirroja mientras le entregaba una pequeña botella azul.

¿Cómo? – Pregunto Lily incrédula - ¿tu crees que yo podría siquiera llegar a desearlo?

¿En que mundo vives? – Continuo Lily – Estamos en el siglo XX… Modernízate Black¡La quema de las brujas acabo hace mucho tiempo!

Esto no lo digo de broma… Él piensa hechizarte – dijo Sirius indiferente, después de ver que Lily guardaba recelosa la botella en su túnica – Piensa hacerte inhalarlo por "accidente" y así enamorarte de él – confeso Sirius y agrego – Desea ganar la apuesta cueste lo que cueste.

¿Qué apuesta? – pregunto Lily claramente interesada.

La que hicimos – contesto Sirius – apostamos a que él te conquistaría antes de fin de cursos, 80 galeones.

¿Y tú deseas que él pierda, me imagino? – Pregunto la pelirroja – si el gana tu pierdes…

Exacto – dijo Sirius y la vio a los ojos - ¿crees que puedas ayudarme?

¿Qué gano yo?

Dejarlo en ridículo y 20 galeones del premio – contesto Sirius

Que sean 30… - necesito renovar mi guardarropa.

Trato hecho – dijo el chico mientras estrechaba la mano de la pelirroja.

* * *

Faltaban 5 minutos y él aún no comenzaba a dispersar la poción por la sala común.

Aún quedaba un chico de tercero llamado Robert Dawson y parecía no tener intenciones de marcharse.

Cuando ya pensaba correrlo, repentinamente el chico pareció levantarse, para a continuación retirarse a los dormitorios…

Solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera volver por nada porque si no tendría un enamorado Gay…

Y así comenzó la operación "Envenenando a Evans".

Esparció el humo toxico por la habitación y esperó a que la chica apareciera… Daba gracias a Merlín por haber bebido el contraembrujo que sino el también terminaría totalmente enamorado de Evans o cualquier idiota que se dignara a bajar a esas horas de la noche…

Exactamente a las 12:50 apareció la pelirroja al fondo del pasillo de los dormitorios de las chicas, comenzó a bajar los escalones de los dormitorios en dirección a él.

Caminaba como hipnotizada o hechizada, y finalmente se sentó a un lado de Potter.

Se arrimo aún más a él y comenzó a coquetearle descaradamente (algo muy extraño en Evans, si coqueteaba con él era solo para burlarse frente a los demás).

El chico, ya muy confiado, comenzó a relajarse y, claro, a dejarse llevar por la situación… no pensaba aprovecharse de Evans, pero no le vendría mal jugar un poco con ella.

Y en cuanto menos lo pensó, Lily ya se encontraba sobre él besándolo y acariciándolo… si todo continuaba así, él conseguiría las mejores fotos de chismes de la temporada…

Pero…de repente se vio atado al sofá y noto que ella comenzaba a levantarse de encima de él.

Con una sonrisa de parte de la chica pudo notar que en realidad no estaba hechizada, y lo que era peor¡ella comenzaba a amarrar sus pies al sofá con una cadena!

¿Con que pensabas hechizarme Potter? – hablo Lily por primera vez en toda la noche – creo que no te funciono, o ¿no?

Creo que saliste más lista de lo que me esperaba, Evans.

Y yo creo que tus fans tendrán lo que más deseaban de ti…

Entonces aparecieron Charlotte y Helen.

¿Qué prefieres Potter¿Tanga? O ¿Bóxer? – le dijo Lily mientras le mostraba un tanga de elefantitos y un bóxer con corazoncitos.

Yo opino que se le verían mejor los boxers, pero un tanga seria perfecto para sus fans – dijo Charlotte mientras sostenía el tanga que le había dado Lily.

Yo pienso lo mismo – comento Helen – y una escenografía no le caería nada mal.

Entonces esta listo… - dijo Lily y después volteo a ver a James - ¿Prefieres tus fotos en posters o e pancartas?

* * *

Esa noche las chicas casi no durmieron preparándolo todo, y en la mañana fueron las primeras en bajar a la sala común.

* * *

Lo primero que vieron los alumnos de Hogwarts al bajar a sus salas comunes fue un gran póster que decía "espectáculo femenino a las 8:30 en el gran comedor".

Así que todos se encontraban en el gran comedor a las 8:25 listos para ver que sucedía.

Exactamente a las 8:30 y ante la mirada atónita de los profesores, las puertas del gran salón se cerraron, las ventanas se taparon, y una serie de luces fosforescentes salieron de las paredes del gran comedor, parecía un espectáculo de Disco Muggle.

Charlotte había conseguido que los elfos hechizaran el techo para que aún siendo de día, pareciera de noche.

De repente, fuegos artificiales salieron debajo de un escenario que estaba ubicado a un costado del salón y unas cortinas rojas se abrieron.

Las chicas gritaron emocionadas y los muchachos se asquearon con tan solo ver el escenario.

En el centro de él se encontraba un James Potter semidesnudo, bailando sensualmente para el público femenino, con un tanga de elefantitos y el rostro pálido. Se notaba que estaba hechizado.

A sus lados se desplegaron dos pancartas largas con imágenes de él modelando diversos modelos muy parecidos al que llevaba puesto en esos instantes… Tanto boxers como tangas fueron los más suspirados por las jóvenes de Hogwarts.

Y para terminar salieron fotos de él volando desde la parte trasera del escenario, en dirección al público femenino.

Al terminar el show, James Potter salio corriendo del gran salón para no aparecer por los pasillos del colegio sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

¿Crees que esta fue la mejor venganza? – pregunto Charlotte a Lily mientras la última retiraba desde su sitio, en la mesa de Griffindor, todo lo montado anteriormente con suaves movimientos de varita; se notaba que era buena en encantamientos.

Si no lo fuera no estaría tan satisfecha¿no crees? – Contesto la pelirroja, y agrego – Además, todos tenemos dos caras ¿o no, Potter nos acaba de enseñar una de las suyas - y sin más tomo sus cosas y salio del gran salón rumbo a clases.

Yo creo que se esta metiendo a la boca del lobo, y no me agrada para nada – dijo Helen para después dar el último trago a su jugo y retirarse tras Lily a clases.

* * *

Me las pagara Sirius¡Te juro que me las vas a pagar, esto ya no es solo una apuesta¡Esto… Esto es la guerra! – dicho esto, James Potter entro a la regadera para poder quitarse de encima los brillos y el maquillaje que le habían colocado las chicas, además de la crema bronceadora que traía puesta desde hacia más de cuatro horas, resultado de los tantos comentarios de Charlotte acerca de su pálida piel.

Esa Evans me las va a pagar – se dijo James mientras se tallaba la cabeza intentando quitarse los brillos – tendré que usar métodos más drásticos para enamorarla…

¡Porque James Potter no pierde una apuesta!

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

**_¡Hola a todos!_**

Bueno, les agradezco mucho por sus reviews a todo aquellos quienes se tomaron la molestia de escribirme y opinar, en el siguiente capitulo responderé reviews (es que ahorita me andan corriendo).

Solo quiero agregar una dedicatoria del capitulo pasado a mi mejor amiga "La Harry" o Marcela, como realmente se llama. Y este capítulo va dedicado a "Happy Bunny" o "Barby", quien me ayudo con ideas para el próximo capitulo, y también a "Edufer" o Fernanda, quien me ayudo a inventar nombres para personajes extras que son únicamente de relleno.

Gracias por todo y espero me sigan dejando sus opiniones y sugerencias. Cualquier cosa estoy para servirles, y dejen reviews ¡pleaseee!

**_Atte: Lilianne Aiko Shiteru_**


	3. Capitulo 3: Las Margaritas y

_Entre Apuestas, Celos, Mentiras y Propuestas Indecorosas._****

****

* * *

**  
Capitulo 3: Las margaritas y los drenes no son compatibles…**

**_

* * *

_**

¿Que es eso? – Pregunto Helen.

Mi nueva tarea de Herbología – Dijo Lily mientras terminaba de escribir su reporte.

¿Osease que James no te devolvió la vieja? – Pregunto Charlotte.

Exacto… – Contesto Lily – pero ya me pagó por ello (stripper), es por eso que la hice de nuevo y la mejore.

Eso es lo único bueno de hacer una tarea dos veces… – Dijo Charlotte y agrego – ¡que puedes mejorarla e impactar al profesor¿A poco no¡Mi pelirroja de dieses! – Y dicho esto le dio un coscorrón a Lily.

¿Entonces que sigue chicas? – Pregunto Lily mientras se masajeaba "el lugar del impacto".

Pociones – Contesto Helen.

Con el oloroso y grasoso Snape – Dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

¡Hola Remus!

Hola Lily – Contesto el chico y agrego – una venganza perfecta.

¡Gracias! – Contesto la pelirroja quien pensó en regañar al chico por su comentario sobre Snape pero había olvidado hacerlo al escuchar la felicitación sobre su venganza – oye… ¿me ayudarías a repasar para el examen de encantamientos el jueves?

Me encantaría – Dijo él y se despidió de las chicas para alcanzar a James y Sirius.

Es bastante guapo y agradable, lastima por las alimañas con las que se junta – Opino Charlotte cuando el chico se había alejado.

* * *

James y Sirius ya se encontraban en el aula de pociones. 

Estaban esperando a que Remus se dignara a aparecer para poner en marcha el plan "Mocos Multicolores"

¡Listo! – Dijo James para asegurar a Sirius que en el caldero ya estaba bien disuelto un líquido amarillo chillón junto a las demás sustancias que contenía desde el día anterior.

¡Bien! – Dijo Sirius – ¡Todos a sus posiciones! – Y dicho esto Sirius, James y Peter se colocaron en sus mesas de trabajo.

¿Que traman ahora? – Pregunto Remus muy tranquilamente mientras entraba al aula, tras él comenzaron a entrar los demás chicos de Griffindor y Slytherin que compartían clases con ellos.

Junto a ellos entro el profesor quien rápidamente se ubicó en su escritorio y comenzó a repasar su lista viendo quien no había acudido a clases.

Al terminar continuaron con la lección del día anterior. Hoy debían terminar de agregar las colas de lagartija y las garras de cuervo, junto a otras especias diversas.

Lily y Charlotte compartían caldero en dicha clase revisaron el suyo y verificaron que tuviera el tono debido para continuar agregando los demás ingredientes y cocinar la poción a fuego lento durante 20 minutos.

Ya pasados 45 minutos desde el inicio de la clase, los chicos estaban a punto de terminar su poción cuando….

Lily estaba tomando nota de todo el procedimiento y modificando algunos detalles del mismo, Charlotte estaba medio dormida sobre la mesa de trabajo… y los demás alumnos se encontraban muy ocupados terminando la poción.

James Potter, quien gracias a la ayuda de su amigo Remus ya había terminado la poción, se encontraba buscando el mejor momento para activar su pequeña trampa y vio que ese era el mejor…

Se acerco agachado sigilosamente a la mesa de trabajo de Lily y Charlotte, y mientras comprobaba que la pelirroja estaba muy concentrada escribiendo en su cuaderno y Charlotte estaba en su quinto sueño, hecho unas gotas de un líquido verdoso al caldero de las chicas.

Pero lo que el no se esperaba es que hiciera efecto tan rápido…

El caldero exploto y vació todo su contenido sobre Lily, quien asustada comenzó a gritar como una histérica. Charlotte se había salvado de ser empapada.

Mientras tanto el profesor alarmado por la explosión y los gritos de Lily volteo y cacho a James en "la escena del crimen".

¡Potter! – Grito el profesor – esta usted castigado ¡30 puntos menos a Griffindor!

¡Uggg¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Helen al ver un líquido extraño y multicolor en la cabellera pelirroja de Lily Evans.

* * *

No se lo podré remover en este momento señorita… 

Pero... Pero… ¿no puede usar algún remedio que ya tenga preparado? – Pregunto Lily a la enfermera.

Lo siento pequeña, pero si uso alguna cosa diferente al antídoto original de esta poción, puede que termines con eso pegado a tu cabellera permanentemente – Dijo la enfermera antes de retirarse de la sala de espera.

* * *

¡Potter! – Se escucho por toda la sala común de Griffindor – ¡Dame el maldito antídoto! 

No lo tengo preciosura… y dudo que esté listo sino hasta dentro de 3 días…

Lily pensaba contraatacar al chico con una frase mordaz pero…

¡Que es lo que huele tan asqueroso? – Dijo a sus amigas y se tapo la nariz con ambos manos – pareciera que William Jackson no se hubiera bañado desde hace 2 meses.

¿Que? – Pregunto Helen incrédula – pero si huele fenomenal, su loción huele de lo mejor.

Y lo mismo pareciera con Greg Morton, y Steve Bond – Dijo Lily haciendo gestos de total inconformidad – Pero en cambio Sirius, James y Remus pareciera que huelen a flores…

Creo que tiene que ver con la poción… – Opino Charlotte

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lily salio del dormitorio de las chicas con una tapa boca (venda o como quieran llamarle)… no había duda… eso era obra de los merodeadores y era realmente desagradable… 

Tim Burton huele a pescado podrido, Greg Morton a basurero, Ian Carter apesta a inodoro tapado y James Potter huele a lirios… – Comentaba Lily mientras avanzaban por los pasillos del colegio – y presiento que cuando lleguemos al gran comedor apestara a zorrillo, animal muerto y agua de dren (los drenes son los canales por los que circulan los desperdicios de hogares e industrias).

Y dicho y hecho… al llegar al gran comedor apestaba a ¡todo! Menos flores… claro… hasta que divisaron a los merodeadores…

¡James Potter! – Grito Lily y nadie se altero a su alrededor… hacia ya casi 2 años que la gente no prestaba ni la más mínima atención cuando la pelirroja se refería al chico por su apellido.

¿Si amada mía?

¿Que otra cosa le agregaste a esa poción¿Por qué todos huelen a mierda y tú y tus amigos huelen a flores?

Hasta donde yo leí lo único que hacia es poner una masa multicolor en tu cabello… como hasta ahora vemos – Mientras decía esto, el chico apuntaba al cabello de Lily con total indiferencia.

¿O sea que nosotros si somos de tu agrado y los demás chicos apestan? – Pregunto Sirius interesado en lo que había dicho la pelirroja.

¡No son de mi agrado! – Grito ella y continuo – solo huelen mejor que los demás…

¡Potter! – Grito Lily – si no me consigues el antídoto a más tardar dentro de 6 horas, todo el colegio se enterara sobre ciertos secretitos tuyos acerca de tu "masculinidad"…

Después de eso la chica se levanto, hizo una cara de total inconformidad y asco, y se marcho a su dormitorio…

¡Agradece que sea fin de semana y que tengas tiempo para conseguirlo! – Había gritado la pelirroja antes de salir del gran comedor.

¡Si piensa que le voy a preparar un antídoto esta completamente equivocada! – Dijo James – además… esto me sirve para poder conquistarla más fácilmente…

Amigo… creo que esto ya no es una apuesta ¿no es así? – Pregunto Remus mientras preparaba su café matutino…

¡Así es! – Contesto James y comenzó a planear su nueva estrategia…

* * *

**Continuará

* * *

****  
¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

Bien ahora estuve actualizando pronto… pero no se me mal acostumbren porque no creo poder hacerlo tan seguido… tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Anteriormente este capitulo lo había escrito totalmente diferente, pero no quedé conforme con él y mejor cree este… que tampoco me agradó mucho pero por lo menos está más rescatable…

No pienso alargar mucho la historia, pienso que tal vez escriba unos dos o tres capítulos más (si muyy largo llegara a ser serian unos cuatro capítulos más, pero lo dudo). No soy buena sacando ideas y como verán algunas cosas "me las he sacado de la manga".

Si tienen alguna idea para agregar en un futuro capítulo, no duden en contármela en sus reviews, la verdad me serian de gran ayuda XD.

Advierto que a partir del siguiente capitulo no habrá tanto show… será un poco más enfocado a que Lily y James comiencen a aceptarse el uno al otro…

**_Ahora sí…. ¡Reviews!_**

**_Del último que me han dejado hasta el primero…_**

**Karipotter**

Gracias hahaha yo pienso que también es un MUY buen espectáculo XD ¡quisiera que James fuera mío! … lastima U.u hahaha…  
Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.. Ohhh por cierto… James aún no sabe que Sirius le dio a Lily el antídoto… demasiado ingenuo el chico… U.u  
Grax por todo y sigue dejando review XD

**Witchmin**

Eaeaea ¡fuera ropa! Hahaha ya se… lastima.. Lo pude haber hecho mejor … nimodo… XD y Aquí entre nos… Jamsie Pooh lo haría sin necesidad de hechizo solo para Lily XD. Grax por su review .

**fer-black**

hahaha me alegro que haya despertado a tu "pulcra imaginación" de su largo sueño ; - ) Hahahaha XD y también que te haya gustado, y claro que lo continuare .. por el momento aquí tienes el 3er chapter XD

**c-erika**

Hahaha espero no seguir torturando tu corazoncito XD y mucho menos quisiera que se hiciera pasita (porque el mío ya lo es y no es nada grato XD) hahaha y la humillación de James fue excelente no? Hummm a Lily?... creo que la peor humillación hasta el momento es que le hayan arruinado su cabello y el tener que, según propias palabras de Lily: "tener que aspirar la mierda de loción artificial de Potter para poder sobrevivir entre los chicos guapos" XD  
Hummm pues no te puedo responder todo lo que me preguntas pero tu puedes sacar conjeturas XD y creo que el final ya lo sabemos o no? Suelo ser demasiado predecible… aunque a veces saco una que otra sorpresita ; - )

**Blackiegirl**

Pues le duele su hombría! Como no va a estar desesperado mujer? Hahaha se anda arrastrando tras Lily… a poco no? Hahahaha claro que lo seguiré y para muestra aquí esta este chapter XD

**Mistral-black**

Hahahaha que bueno que te encante y para muestra aquí lo continúe XD no pienso dejarlo… tengo que terminarlo! Tengo que terminarlo! Grax por los ánimos y cuídate he? XD

**Chinchina**

Hahaha que bueno que te haya encantado y pues aquí tienes el tercer chapter… y bueno a james todo se le aguadea hahaha así que no tiene una gran venganza como podrás verlo XD.

**SabrinaEvans**

Hahahaha a poco no es lindo ese Pottercito? Hahaha (Sale James Potter del baño de hombre y de la nada le cae una bola de fans maniacas y enloquecidas… después de eso ya no se supo más del chico y su "hombría" XD…). Leeré el tuyo XD lo prometo... solo dame chancita de hacerme un campito entre todos mis pendientes y leeré tu fic XD… ahh y ya sabes cualquier duda o sugerencia me la puedes decir chica XD ; - )

**Flor**

Hahaha no te preocupes, hay muchos fics de apuestas entre James y Sirius… como dije al principio del primer capítulo mi fic es una recopilación de todas las ideas que me han agradado de otros fics de otros autores, yo tomo lo mejor y lo moldeo a mi manera XD Grax por lo de que escribo bien U yo realmente no creo que sea tan buena como dices… la verdad si me hubieras visto hace unos 3 años hubieras salido corriendo… mis fics (o intento de fics que hasta la fecha no termino) eran una momia andante (osease letras sin sentido y publicadas para unos lectores inocentes…). Gracias por todo y espero este chapter te guste.

**Happy Bunny**

Que ondas mounstra! Hahaha grax por leer mi fic y opinar sobre él XD aquí aplique tus ideas he? Grax amiga por todo y yo se, aquí entre nos…, que te identificas con Sirius XD (ya sabia que tenias tendencias hacia el Auto-adoramiento (existe esta palabra? O.o) Hahahaha).  
Grax por tus comentarios amigosha y espero me sigas ayudando XD (si no es mucha molestia .)… Eaeaeaea yo también kieroooooooo… ¡Quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote… eaeaea me gusta, mueve! Y grax por tu sinceridad XD

**HermioneGranger91**

Grax por el comentario y espero tu continúes leyéndolo y dejándome reviews XD hahaha cualquier comentario o sugerencia ya sabes que aquí soy toda oídos.

**lady ortega91**

Grax por tus comentarios Hahahaha y aquí esta este capitulito XD, besos a ti también y espero te guste el chapter.

**Lixto... sin más me despido y les deseo un felix dia XD, dejen reviews!  
Atte: Lilianne Aiko Shiteru**


	4. Capitulo 4: El Cruce entre

**_Entre Apuestas, Celos, Mentiras y Propuestas Indecorosas._**

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 4: El Cruce entre Foquitos Navideños y Moco de Trol.**

**

* * *

**

Habian pasado ya más de 6 horas y de Potter ni sus luces... así que Lily decidió bajar a buscarlo, lo más seguro era que Potter y sus amigos estuvieran jugando bromas a los de 1er año. Pero grande fué su sorpresa al encontrar que la sala común estaba completamente vacía, cosa que, para ser las 4 de la tarde, en Sabado y con una tormenta invernal asechando afuera era bastante extraño.

Decidió bajar al atrio y buscar a los merodeadores y las chicas y por el camino…

Hey Evans!

Oh! Black… y mi antídoto? – Pregunto la pelirroja al apuesto merodeador (NA: que conste, solo amo a James pero Sirius es algo atractivo y no lo pude evitar XD)

No lo se, pero James te quiere en el salon vacío del 2do Piso, dice que es urgente – le dijo el chico pero antes de marcharse agregó – y si fuera tu comenzaria a rezar a todos los santos muggles que conozcas porque después de esta noche, solo puedo decir que no lo odiaras más…

La chica observó intrigada a Sirius mientras este se marchaba¿que habría querido decirle con ese comentario?

Mientras caminaba en busca del pasillo del 2do piso meditó el mensaje de Black por un unos instantes pero decidió que seria mejor olvidarlo y pensar en el hechizo mas efectivo para castrar a Potter…

* * *

Mientras tánto en el salón vacío del 2do piso James terminaba con los últimos detalles de su nuevo plan, esta vez Lilianne Evans caería redonda a sus pies y sin necesidad de hacer pociones idiotas o gastar docenas de galeones en ingredientes extraños. 

Mientras pensaba eso escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Quién?

Lily, abre idiota!

Pasa amor, esta abierto – dijo el chico con una voz algo melosa.

Qué diablos piensas que haces? Se supone que deb…. – pero la chica no pudo continuar recriminado al muchacho porque en cuanto entró, James cerro la puerta tras ella y la atrajo hacia él.

Ella asustada y sin saber que hacer solo se dejo llevar por él, pero al cabo de unos momentos reaccionó y le grito en su cara.

¿Qué demonios pasa aquí¿Por merlin que le hiciste al aula?

¿Eso es lo unico que te preocupa? – le pregunto él – más bien deberías preguntar "¿que diablos pienso hacer contigo?"

Y dicho esto la tomo por la cintura, la atrajo hacia su pecho (NA: más?) y la besó.

Lily no sabia como reaccionar, se quedo en shock por lo que pareció ser horas, según James, y cuanto éste decidió separarse, ella al parecer lo sintió y le devolvio el beso.

Los chicos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

Momentos después profundizaron los besos y James le quitó su capa a Lily, mientras ella trabajaba con los botones de la camisa de el.

El yá se encontraba sacandole la blusa a Lily cuando esta reacciono y lo alejo de ella.

Respiraban ajitadamente y Lily rápidamente bajo su vista.

No podia creerlo!! Habia besado a James Potter y…. y…. le había gustado!! Eso era imposible, inaudito!!

Por su parte James sólo se preocupaba por lo que la pelirroja pensaba y sabía que lo más seguro era que su muerte estaba próxima.

Pero lo que paso a continuación lo dejo boquiabierto (bueno literalmente)…

Lily levanto su vista, observo a James por un lapso no mayor de 5 segundos y sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia el y lo beso desesperadamente.

Al parecer la pelirroja se había arrepentido de haberse separado del ojiazul en medio de la sesión de besos, y había decidido que sería mejor continuarla.

James por su parte no se quejaba.

Después de una sesión de besos bastante apasionada, los chicos terminaron acurrucados en un sillón al fondo del aula.

Ninguno de los dos se animaba a hablar… pero debían hacerlo y el primero en hablar fue James…

y..y..yo.. lo.. siento mucho… en verdad lo siento – decia el mientras intentaba alejarse de Lily, pero esta se lo impidió.

No lo sientas, no estoy molesta contigo – dijo ella pero rápidamente agrego – no es que halla sido correcto, y siento admitir esto¡en verdad lo siento! Pero… en cierto modo lo creí correcto¡incluso sentí que era algo normal!

Yo sentí lo mismo, es como si fuera de lo mas común, como si fuera algo que sucediera a diario…

Pasaron unos minutos mas abrazados en el sillón hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de retirarse del lugar.

Lily… - llamó el chico a la pelirroja.

¿Si James?

¿Te gustaria almorzar conmigo mañana a la orilla del lago?

Puede.. – y sin mas la pelirroja salió del aula (ya con todo en su lugar, por supuesto) con dirección a la sala comun de Griffindor, pero…

Eh… Lily!! – gritó el chico mientras corría tras ella.

Si? –pregunto ella y se detuvo.

Toma – y dicho esto James saco una botellita con un líquido vizcoso color rosa de su bolsillo – es el antídoto – explicó mientras lo ponía en las manos de la pelirroja.

Gracias.. – dijo ella antes de tomar el líquido rosa.

Automaticamente el extraño hechizo que había hecho que su cabeza pareciera un cruce entre una extensión de foquitos navideños y un moco de trol, desapareció.

James solo le dirigió una sonrisa a la pelirroja y esta volteó rápidamente hacia una ventana que se encontraba cerca. En la ventana se veia reflejado su rostro y fue cuando vió que la extraña substancia había desaparecido.

Sin mas Lily volteó a ver a James, le dedico una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento y se marchó con dirección a la sala común.

James volvió al aula, observó el lugar y dijo…

Creo que la decoración no habría sido necesaria – dicho esto James retiró los muebles y demás objetos con un ligero movimiento de su varita y se marchó del lugar.

* * *

Bueno, creo ke estoy de vuelta... aunque aún no se puede cantar victoria... 

Esta es solo una pequeña continuación del fic, espero les guste el capítulo... y sorry por las faltas de ortografía, mi compu y teclado estan en ingles, so, you know... es dificil corregir textos y además lo teclee de noche asi ke no podia ir y robarme el teclado en español de la compu de arriba, Papas en vigilia... y desgraciadamente su cuarto esta junto a la oficina, asi ke no me puedo infiltrar de noche... y ni con 19 años me dan chance de desvelarme... dios santo!.

Anyway... pues estuve un año en el otro lado, y aparte cuando regresé la Universidad me ha tenido mas que ocupada... y pues ya ni me acordaba de este fic... la neta... pa que les miento... pero pues ayer me llego un review de una lectora y pues sali de mi sombra y decidi escribir algo, ya que pues al re-leer el fic me vinieron algunas ideas a la mente... pero no prometo nada grandioso, ya que he cambiado mucho desde que escribi el 3er chapter... soo... don't expect too much from me...

Gracias por todo y espero les guste, el siguiente chapter espero que este aqui proximamente...

**Atte: Aiko**


	5. Capitulo 5: Los Celos y Las Mentiras

**_Entre Apuestas, Celos, Mentiras y Propuestas Indecorosas.

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 5: Los Celos y Las Mentiras Dañan... **

**

* * *

**

¿Entonces dices que Black hizo que tu caldero explotara porque la chica de cabello obscuro que le había estado coqueteando cambió de opinión y comenzó a coquetearte a ti, en lugar de el?

Exacto.

¡James¡Que mal amigo eres… quitando futuras fans a tu mejor amigo! – dijo Lily e hizo como que lo golpeaba en el brazo a modo de regaño - ¿Sirius ha hecho lo mismo contigo?

¡Ouch¡Que salvaje! – dijo James mientras se sobaba el lugar el impacto y después preguntó - ¿Que cosa?

Pues eso... quitarte posibles citas…

Humm… no lo se… no lo habia pensado, generalmente ellas corren primero con el y por ultimo a mi… ¡es mas! En ocaciones Remus tiene mas chicas a su alrededor que nosotros dos juntos.

Yo pense que primero iban hacia ti y pues.. el "sex appeal" del que tanto hablan las chicas sobre Sirius ya lo habia notado – reflexionó la pelirroja, pero al ver la cara que James habia puesto ante su declaración, agregó - aunque nunca me he sentido atraida por él.

Desde su encuentro en el aula del 2do piso, los chicos habían salido juntos en algunas ocaciones, además de haberse hecho muy apegados el uno al otro, cosa que ya había lanzado algunos rumores por todo el colegio…

Los chicos continuaron charlando un rato más y después decidieron entrar al castillo, ya que había comenzado a nevar de nuevo y se avecinaba una tormenta.

En el camino se encontraron a varios compañeros y a las amigas de Lily quienes la habian estado buscando todo el día.

James se despidió de la pelirroja con un beso en la mejilla y de las chicas con una sonrisa.

Cuándo el chico estuvo lo suficientemente retirado Charlotte y Helen acorralaron a Lily para sacarle información de lo acontecido hacia unos segundos.

Iuuu ¿Si hasta besito en la mejilla y todo no¿Por qué no nos lo habias contado? – preguntó Helen imitando a una chica perdidamente enamorada.

Si… tienes que decirnos que paso la noche que te dió la contra poción… - dijo Charlotte y agregó – o si no dejaremos de ser tus amigas… eso de los secretos no es nada bueno…

¡Bueno pues, ya… pero vamos a un lugar mas privado para contarles! - exclamó Lily y con esto las arrastro hasta el cuarto que compartian las chicas en la torre de Griffindor.

* * *

¿Entonces el te acorraló y en cierto modo te hechizó e hizo que lo besaras? – pregunto Helen a Lily, quién se encontraba cepillando su larga cabellera rojiza. 

Pues… esa podria ser la versión del cuento de acción… - contesto Lily con total indiferencia..

¡No te burles de nosotras Lilianne! – exclamo Charlotte molesta – ¡Cuentanos la historia tal y como es!

Bien… Black me encontro en los pasillos y me dijo que James me esperaba en el salon vacio en el 2do piso, cuando entre comenze a recriminarle por no darme el antidoto… pero el me tomo por la cintura, me atrajo hacia el y me beso. Al principio no reaccione, era algo que no me esperaba y cuando me separe pense en salir corriendo de ahí, solo que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, entonces por alguna extraña razon me senti atraida de nuevo a James y decidi que lo mejor era darle un beso… de ahí en adelante pues, digamos que la cosa se puso mas ardiente – se detuvo en este punto al ver la expresion en el rostro de las chicas y agrego rapidamente – NO paso NADA mas que los besos…

Al final algo que me habia dicho Sirius resulto muy cierto….

¿Que te dijo Sirius? – Pregunto Charlotte

Pues que… deberia rezarle a todos los santos muggles que conociera porque despues de esa noche no odiaria mas a James… - dijo Lily y al final suspiro.

Y me imagino que ese suspiro tiene algo que ver con James¿o me equivoco? – Pregunto Helen.

Es que… no lo se… No odio a James… y no se como odiarlo de nuevo… ¡creanme, lo he intentado! Pero … no puedo… no desde esa noche, y no creo que este bajo el efecto de algun hechizo, porque al verlo, si.. me siento atraida, siento mariposas y todo, pero… no estoy completamente ofuscada por el, me atrae pero no siento que deba besar el suelo por el que camina o algo asi… no es como cuando caes bajo el efecto de una pocion de amor o algo por el estilo…

Pues amiga… siento mucho darte las malas noticias, pero… creo que estas enamorada de James Potter – y con esto las chicas se retiraron cada una a su cama para dormir.

* * *

¡Amigo¿En serio crees que eso es lo correcto? 

Sirius.. ¿cuantas veces te he dicho? A las chicas no les agradan los mentirosos… - dijo el ojiazul a manera de respuesta.

James, creo que esta vez si que te has clavado amigo.. – opino Remus sin siquiera levantar la vista del libro que leia.

Amigo, no puedo continuar con esto, me siento culpable de haber hechizado a Lily, se que ella no lo sabe, pero aun asi… le he mentido, tengo que decirle la verdad…

Pero si le dices que la hechizaste esa noche ella no te lo perdonará.

¡Escucha a Peter, por primera vez en su vida tiene razón! – dijo Sirius y agregó – ¿Y que pasará con la apuesta? Con esto me daras la ventaja, porque la chica definitivamente no volverá a dirigirte la palabra, se que ganaré y que deberia estar alegre por ello, pero.. ¡se acabará la diversión!

James al escuchar esto corrio hacia donde se encontraba Sirius, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, lo levanto y le dijo – ¡Escuchame bien gusano¡El que seas mi mejor amigo no te da derecho de divertirte a costa de la chica a la que amo¿Esta eso claro?

Ya que James lo habia bajado Sirius respondio – Tu sabes que esto era solo un juego, el que te hallas enamorado de la chica no significa que el juego termina, si tu fuiste tan idiota como para hechizarla y despues enamorarte de ella no es mi culpa. – y con esto el "sex appeal" salio del cuarto…

¡Esta bien, yo pierdo¿Quieres tus 80 Galeones¡entonces ven por ellos! – y con esto James siguio a Sirius hasta la sala común.

Estos dos cabezas duras nunca aprenderan – y con esto Remus volvio a su lectura.

* * *

"En verdad James, puede que seas un inmaduro, pero cuando se trata de razonar, por lo general lo haces bien". 

Eso fue lo que le habia dicho Lily la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos en la biblioteca haciendo su tarea para la clase de pociones. Ahora el se sentia culpable de todo lo que le habia hecho a la chica, en especial el último hechizo el cuál aun no le habia revelado a la pelirroja.

Ese dia la llevaria al aula vacia del 2do piso, donde habian estado la misma noche en que la hechizo.

Mientras el se encontraba pensando eso, no noto que una chica de cabello rubio se habia acercado por detrás. Lo noto cuando la chica lo abrazo y comenzo a besar su cuello. El al sentir eso se puso tiezo e intento librarse de ella pero su intento fallo ya que sus manos se encontraban atadas a la silla.

¡Jamie hueles muy bien hoy¿Que locion estas usando?

¡Nancy, sueltame, ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo!

¿Es por esa pelirroja malhumorada¡Evans no es tan bella como yo!

¡Es exactamente por lo que acabas de decir que no quiero nada contigo¡Eres aun mas irritante que Sirius y yo juntos!

Pero en ese momento la chica lo beso. El intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse y cuando ya se daba por vencido la magia que lo sujetaba se libero.

Tomo a la chica por las muñecas y la alejo de el.

Solo que en esos instantes, Lily se hallaba al otro extremo de la sala común, en donde el la habia estado esperando para salir.

La chica solo le miro furiosa y salio corriendo por el agujero.

¡Lily¡Espera! – pero ya era demasiado tarde, la pelirroja habia malinterpretado todo y lo habia dejado enojado consigo mismo y con Nancy quien ahora veia la escena divertida.

Bien Sirius, ya cumpli... ¿y my parte? – dijo Nancy dirigiendose al "Mr. Sex appeal"

¡Tu! – grito James y se arrojo contra Sirius dandole una buena golpiza.

* * *

Te dije que solo saldrias dolida de ese romance Lils… 

Lo se Charlotte, pero ¿crees que yo imaginaba que algo asi sucederia? – dijo la pelirroja quien se encontraba sentada en medio de sus dos mejores amigas quienes la consolaban por lo sucedido.

¿Pero estas segura de que Potter se estaba involucrando con esa arpia? – pregunto Helen aun dudando.

Pues, es que no se.. solo se que los encontre besando en la sala comun, ella sobre el y el parecia hasta disfrutarlo, porque estuvieron asi un buen rato hasta que se separaron.

No se.. pero ahora si fue demasiado, primero te enamora y luego te cambia por el primer calcetin sucio que encuentra, algo que no debio hacer ya que tu eres lo mas puro que puede encontrar por aquí…

Gracias chicas… - dijo Lily riendo - no me agrada tu cuento sobre calcetines Charlotte, pero gracias, se que lo dices con el corazón.

¡Lily! – se escucho a lo lejos.

¡Oh no.. idiota pone cuernos a la vista! – dijo Charlotte y ayudo a Lily a ponerse de pie.

Helen ya se habia levantado.

¡Si tu crees que te vas a acercar a ella estas muy equivocado, Potter!

¡Fades¡Dejame aclararlo todo, por favor! – rogo el ojiazul.

Dejenlo, si piensa que puede dañarme más esta muy equivocado, y si intenta algo lo castro…

¿Estas segura Lils? – pregunto Helen preocupada.

¿Segura de que¿de que pueda castrarlo? – dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa.

¡Vamos Helen! – dijo Charlotte en forma de orden a su amiga.

Si te ves en aprietos grita, estaremos por aquí cerca… - termino Helen.

Y sin mas las chicas se alejaron…

No fue mi intencion… yo so..

No intentes disculparte Potter, lo hecho, hecho esta. – dijo Lily muy secamente – solo quiero saber¿no hay mas mentiras?

¡Te juro que lo que sucedió no fue cosa mia! – James intento acercarse a la pelirroja pero esta se alejo.

¡SOLO responde¿Tienes mas mentiras?

Yo… yo… Si…. – admitio el ojiazul, despues tomo aire y comenzo su confesion.

Estas bajo el efecto de una pocion, esta hace que te sientas atraida por mi, no es una pocion de amor, al menos no una comun y corriente – cuando dijo esto vio el rostro de Lily y observo una furia muy grande en sus ojos esmeraldas - ¡pero juro que ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, en verdad te amo!

No hay perdon para eso… - contesto Lily enojada - ¿Qué hechizo o pocion es?

No puedo decirte… pero si puedo hacer el contra embrujo…

¡Hazlo!

James parecio pensarlo por un momento, pero luego saco una varita del bolsillo de su túnica, la apunto hacia Lily y murmuro algo. Una luz plateada la rodeo por unos instantes y despues se desvanecio.

En serio, no era mi inten… - James intento razonar con ella pero la chica lo interrumpio.

Nos vemos luego Potter… - y con esto se marcho del lugar.

* * *

Bueno, no se que les parezca... en mi opinion esto se puso mas emocionante, aunque siento que lo de la pelea por viejas idiotas esta ya muy trillada, anyways, espero les guste. 

Seguire escribiendo y creo que no habra muchos capitulos mas, yo creo que unos 2 o 3 mas, debo terminar la idea basica que tenia y pues si llega a haber algun capitulo extra es por puro gusto personal XD

Bien, seguire paseando por aqui y escribire los siguientes chapters en cuanto pueda.

Cuidense, nos vemos!

**Atte: Aiko.**


	6. Capitulo 6: De Sueños, Ciervos y Elfos

**Entre Apuestas, Celos, Mentiras y Propuestas Indecorosas.**

_**Capitulo 6: De Sueños, Ciervos y Elfos. **_

* * *

Habia pasado ya un mes y James Potter no se le habia acercado, al menos no fuera de clases. Basicamente solo se veian para clases y de vez en cuando se encontraban en el Gran Comedor o en la Sala Común de Griffindor.

Por mas que le doliera aceptarlo, el brusco cambio en su relación la afectaba. Aún no podia creer lo que el le habia hecho, y aún estando enojada con él, no podia evitar notar que dentro de ella su razon y corazon enfrentaban una batalla entre aceptar que tenia sentimientos por James Potter o que realmente lo odiaba con todo su ser.

¿Lily cuando piensas salir de tu "estado catatonico" y bajar a comer algo?

Ya te dije Helen, no tengo apetito…

Pues si no comes algo, entonces terminaras en el hospital – dijo Charlotte mientras se acercaba a Lily y se sentaba a su lado en la cama – si sigues asi creere que Potter aun te tiene bajo su "hechizo" y creeme, soy capaz de ir en este mismo instante y traerlo aquí para que confieses tus sentimientos hacia el.

A todo esto Lily solo guardo silencio… Se quedo unos momentos "viendo a la nada" para despues meterse bajo el cobertor de su cama.

Bien, si aun nos quieres alcanzar estaremos en el Comedor hasta las 9, si no te vemos llegar te traeremos algo de comer de las cocinas.

Dicho esto Charlotte abandono la habitación.

Helen se quedo observando a Lily unos momentos mas y tambien salio del lugar.

Sus amigas habian estado realmente preocupadas por la actitud de Lily las ultimas 2 semanas. Habia dejado de comer, y solo bajaba a sus clases y hacer sus deberes, comia lo que las chicas le traian en las noches despues de la cena.

Cada dia su actitud empeoraba y pasaba mas tiempo oculta tras las cortinas de su cama y lo mas increible de todo es que James Potter se encontraba en la misma situación…

* * *

Vamos amigo! Se que puedes superarlo! Si me perdonates por aquel problema en que te meti con ella, entonces esto es nada! – dijo Sirius mientras intentaba convencer a James de que saliera a despejarse un rato.

Te perdone porque eres como un hermano para mi y no quiero perder tu amistad solo por una estupida apuesta, pero eso no significa que hare lo que tu desees… - Dicho esto James cerro las cortinas de su cama para "intentar" quedar en completa soledad.

* * *

El lugar era bastante lugubre, parecia estar en una especie de bosque encantado, pero no se parecia en nada a esos bosques encantados de las historias que su madre solia contarle cuando era chica.

Caminaba por un pequeño sendero, que al parecer habia sido hecho por los animales que habitaban el lugar, ya que no era demasiado ancho y aun estaba bastande cubierto de maleza. Hablando sobre maleza… esta cubria la mayoria del lugar, apenas y habia pequeños espacios en donde al parecer no habia nada, y en otros habian charcos de agua.

Mientras caminaba noto un ruido, y unos minutos despues su paseo termino. El sendero la habia llevado a la orilla de un río, y no muy lejos de ahí se podia apreciar como este desembocaba, por medio de una cascada, en un gran lago.

El agua del rio era clara, transparente y en algunos espacios se veia el reflejo de los pinos y la luna. La luna emitia mucha luz, algo que recomfortaba a la chica ya que el bosque estaba bastante obscuro por toda la maleza y pinos que lo cubrian.

No sabia que hacia ahí pero la vista del lugar, a pesar de ser hermosa, la hacia sentir melancolica, como si ese lugar le recordara algo triste, algo que habia perdido hacia no mucho tiempo.

Se sento en una roca y medito por un largo rato.

Cuando comenzaba a exasperarse por la negatividad de sus pensamientos escucho el crujir de ramas y hojas, como si alguien estuviera caminando hacia donde ella se encontraba.

En menos de dos segundos, la pelirroja estaba de pie con su varita en mano, no sabia si el desconocido la atacaria en cuanto la viera, asi que era mejor tomar precauciones.

Mientras ella pensaba eso, un ciervo salio de entre la maleza, su pelaje era muy oscuro, sus cuernos eran bastante más largos que los de un ciervo común y parecia como si sus ojos fueran azules, algo realmente extraordinario tratandose de este tipo de animal. El ciervo la observo por un largo rato en el cuál ni ella ni él se movieron.

Desde el punto de vista de la pelirroja, la escena era un tanto extraña, ya que el ciervo parecia meditar… como si pensara la mejor manera de acercarse al rio para beber agua sin ser detectado por ella.

Al final el ciervo se decidio y se acerco al rio, bebio agua hasta que se sació, volvio a observar a la pelirroja y al final se dirigió al bosque, volviendo por dode había venido.

La chica no perdió detalle de los movimientos del ciervo, en cierto momento le habia parecido como si en realidad el animal pensara y la estuviera observando detenidamente, como si analizara sus movimientos, sus gestos, su rostro, en fin… todo lo que ella hacia.

Se mantuvo observando por donde se habia alejado el ciervo por lo que parecieron horas, extrañamente le parecio como si ella hubiera visto a ese animal antes, pero se recordo a si misma que en su vida habia visto un ciervo, de donde ella venia no habian ciervos, mucho menos uno como el que ella habia visto.

Aún pensaba en el ciervo cuando volvió a escuchar ruidos, esta vez no se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada, ni tomo su varita en mano, penso que se trataba del mismo u otro ciervo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el rio y penso: "si no lo miro no lo incomodare, y se sentirá libre de pasar y saciar su sed…"

Seguia pensando en la belleza del ciervo cuando sintio como una mano se posaba en su hombro, "Lily Evans…" – le llamo el sujeto con una voz un tanto ronca.

La aludida volteo su rostro y para su sorpresa se encontro a un joven de ojos azules y cabellos negros azabaches. En ese instante desperto.

* * *

Se levanto de golpe de su cama, se sento en ella y noto que estaba cubierto en sudor.

Habia sido muy extraño, en el sueño estaba cerca de Lily pero en su forma animaga, y por más que lo intentába no podia transformarse en humano, solo hasta el final fue cuando logró transformarse en humano y en cuanto la llamo por su nombre se despertó.

Después de razonar su sueño durante lo que parecio como 10 minutos su estómago interrumpio sus pensamientos, fue entonces cuando se percató de que todos sus compañeros de habitación ya habian regresado de cenar, y por lo que parecia era bastánte tarde, pasado de las 2 de la mañana. Lo unico que se oia en el cuarto eran los ronquidos que provenian de las camas de Peter y Sirius, y algunas frases incoherentes que pronunciaba Remus entre sueños.

Decidió tomar su capa de invisibilidad y bajar a las cocinas por algo de comer ya que su estómago parecia tener una guerra interna.

En el camino notó que la noche parecia muy oscura, como si la luna se negara a alumbrar el cielo estrellado.

Bajo hasta las cocinas sin encontrase a nadie por los pasillos ni escuchar ruido alguno, pero eso era algo que no le preocupaba, suponia que todos estaban en cama ya que nadie diambulaba por los pasillos tan tarde.

Al llegar frente al cuadro de las frutas busco la pera y la rascó. Esta se movio a efecto de las cosquillas y el cuadro se movio para dejarlo pasar. Al entrar noto que 2 elfos estaban trabajando, uno estaba en la estufa y el otro junto a una barra sirviendo lo que parecia jugo de manzana y arandano, al voltear hacia donde se hubicaba la mesa de las visitas quedo mudo por la sorpresa.

Lily Evans estaba sentada en una de las sillas dandole la espalda, sus brazos se encontraban sobre la mesa y su cabeza reposaba sobre ellos.

Lily escucho como alguien se adentraba en las cocinas, suponia que debia ser alguien que no podia dormir, como ella y habia decidido bajar por un vaso de leche tibia y galletas. Se limitó a seguir recostada sobre la mesa y esperar a que la persona ordenara a los elfos lo que necesitaba, pero despues de unos momentos el pedido nunca vino y la curiosidad la hizo levantar su cabeza para saber quien estaba detrás de ella.

Cuando noto que James le devolvia la mirada comenzó a respirar agitadamente, él era a quien menos queria ver en ese momento, pero a la vez no podia dejar de sentir esa sensación de felicidad en su interior.

'No deberia emocionarme, se que es bastante guapo y me ama, por algo busca que lo perdone, pero aún asi un mentiroso, pedante y manipulador… no pasarían mas de dos semanas antes de que volviera a hacerme algo malo.' – pensó Lily y después de unos segundos volvio a rescostarse sobre la mesa - 'Es muy su problema si quiere quedarse y comer aquí, pero si lo hace yo me voy'

Los elfos se percataron de la presencia del joven y decidieron preguntar que deseaba.

"¿El señor desea algo?"

"Un jugo de calabaza y un sandwich por favor"

"En un momento el señor lo tendrá" – dicho esto el elfo desaparecio y su compañero se acerco a Lily.

"Señorita, aquí tiene" – dijo el elfo llevando la bandeja hacia donde estaba Lily, esta se levanto de un brinco y dejo que el elfo pusiera la comida frente a ella – "si la señorita desea algo más puede pedir"

"Muchas gracias, pero creo que eso es todo" – contestó ella y comenzo a comer.

"No es nada" – dicho esto el elfo trono sus dedos y desapareció.

James observo como ella tomaba los cubiertos y comenzaba a cortar el pollo en rebanadas y como ponia un poco de aderezo a la ensalada en su plato, al parecer los elfos sabian lo que ella solia poner a su comida porque tambien habian un salero y lo que parecia ser un extraño condimento color rojo en otro recipiente identico al salero.

Mientras ella comia el caminó hacia la mesa en la que ella estaba y se sento al extremo opuesto en el que ella se encontraba. Ella solo levanto la cabeza un momento y lo miró a los ojos por lo que le pareció eterno a James, después bajo de nuevo su mirada y continuó comiendo.

Siempre era así, o al menos habia sido desde que habian reñido por culpa de la poción y los hechizos que él habia utilizado en ella.

Ninguno de los dos lo soportaba más, pero ambos eran igual de tercos y en el caso de ella era bastante orgulloza.

Al cabo de unos segundos el otro elfo aparecio y dejo la orden de James frente a él. Este sólo la tomo y con un ligero movimiento de varita la envolvio para llevar. Supuso que ella no querria comer junto a él asi que decidio que sería mejor que el se marchara a que ella lo hiciera. Pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta una voz lo detuvo…

"¿James?" – llamó Lily sin voltear – "No es necesario que te marches, no me molesta que comas aquí." – y era cierto, muy diferente a como habia pensado anteriormente, en ese momento ya no le molestaba tenerlo frente a ella. Muy extrañamente el sentimiento de reencor que habia sentido solo unos momentos atras había desaparecido, asi que habia decidido dejarlo quedarse a comer con ella.

También lo hacia porque se sentia muy extraño comer sola, y después de todo, ese sueño que habia tenido le habia parecido tán real que casi podría jurar que el James del sueño y este eran el mismo, lo que significaba que se comportaria de buena manera y mantendria su distancia con ella, tal y como el ciervo la habia mantenido en su sueño.

El solo se limito a volver hacia donde habia estado sentado hacia unos segundos y a desenvolver la comida. Comenzó a comer en silencio frente a Lily, quien levantó la mirada y le dedico la primera media sonrisa que habia ofrecido sinceramente en semanas.

* * *

**Notas de Aiko:**

Sorry por haber tardado tanto, no tenia la menor idea de cómo continuar la historia despues de tan fea pelea… anyway, al parecer Lily ya no esta tán enojada con James, y este ya acepto que la ama pero que no debe mandarle babosaditas ni hechizitos a ella para hacer que lo note…

El próximo capitulo veremos más acción por parte de los Marauders, o al menos dentro de dos capitulos, aún no se bien en cuál… bueno… no importa, aunque ya estamos cerca del final, porque si no termino la historia dignamente entonces nunca la terminare… de eso estoy segura.

Nos vemos, Cuidense, Muchisisismas Gracias por leerme y espero poder seguir escribiendo la continuación…

Byee


	7. Capitulo 7

**Entre Apuestas, Celos, Mentiras y Propuestas Indecorosas.**

_**  
Capitulo 7: Una conversación bastante civilizada.**_

_**  
**_

* * *

"¿Entonces tu y James son nuevamente amigos?" – preguntó Helen la mañana siguiente cuando Lily le dirigió una sonrisa y unos "buenos días" al joven de cabello azabache. 

"Algo así" – dijo Lily bajando la mirada al momento de responder.

"¿Creo que más bien quisieras algo más o no?"

"Claro que quiere algo más Helen¿que no ves que sin Potter ella no puede ni respirar?"

"¡Charlotte!" –grito la pelirroja molesta de que su amiga discutiera sus sentimientos sobre el joven a medio pasillo de la escuela.

"¡No me digas que estoy equivocada por que no es cierto!" – dijo Charlotte dirigiendo una mirada acusadora. – "Pasaste un mes encerrada en tu cama"

"No quiero hablar de ello." – dijo Lily en cuanto llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor y con esto dio por terminada la discusión.

* * *

El día paso sin ningún inconveniente y para la cena cuando las chicas se encontraban disfrutando de la comida y los nuevos chismes que rondaban por la escuela James se acerco a donde estaba Lily. 

"¿Puedes verme en el rincón de la sala común a las 9?" – Preguntó el chico con una mirada esperanzada.

"Claro" – Respondió ella intentando no sonar nerviosa por hablar con el.

"Bien, eh, bueno, nos vemos al rato" – Y con esto el chico volvió a su asiento al final de la mesa.

Charlotte y Helen solo voltearon a verse y a sonreír. Después ambas rompieron el silencio que había caído sobre ellas con sus carcajadas.

"¡Oh ya cállense!" – Exclamó Lily y continuó con su cena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

A las 9 en punto, Lily bajo las escaleras desde el área de las chicas y busco a James con la mirada. Lo encontró sentado en el rincón que había dicho jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico con Sirius. 

Cuando ella se acerco a la mesa Sirius rápidamente se puso de pie y dijo – "Mi Lady" – hizo una reverencia y se fue rumbo a sus habitaciones.

"Eh, Hola"

"Hola Lily" – saludo el mientras se ponía de pie – "ehm ah, sientate" – dijo mientras retiraba la silla indicándole que tomara asiento.

"Gracias" – respondió ella y se acomodo mientras el la acercaba a la mesa.

En cuanto el hubo tomado asiento Lily pregunto. – "¿Como estas?"

"Bien, bien¿como estas tu?"

"Muy bien" – respondió la pelirroja y después de eso, ambos se vieron envueltos en un silencio abrumador.

Lily observaba el rostro del joven con interés como buscando expresiones que le indicaran lo que se encontraba pensando, mientras tanto James hacia lo mismo con la chica pero pensaba en lo que quería decirle y en como ella reaccionaria ante la pregunta. Finalmente se decidió a probar su suerte.

"Eh, Lily, te tengo una pregunta" – dijo James tratando de terminar con el silencio.

Ella solo se limito a seguir mirándolo esperando a que el formulara la pregunta.

"Hum, eh ¿quieres que intentemos ser amigos de nuevo?" – pregunto el y al ver la expresión que se estaba formulando en el rostro de la joven rápidamente agregó – "Por favor, no quiero perder todo lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora, por favor, si no quieres solo dímelo y te dejaré en paz, pero no te enojes conmigo"

"No estoy enojada, es solo que pensé que eso ya había quedado claro anoche en las cocinas"

"¿Enserio¿Podemos recuperar nuestra amistad?"

"Si, claro,"- dijo Lily agrego con una sonrisa – "realmente quiero intentarlo."

"¡Gracias Lily!" – Exclamo James mientras se levantaba y tomaba a la pelirroja desprevenida con un abrazo. Ella solo se limito a sonreír y devolver el abrazo.

"¿IriasaHogsmadeconmigoelpróximofindesemana?" – pregunto James rápidamente aún abrazando a la pelirroja.

"Ya veremos..."

* * *

Tres días, tres días habían pasado desde que el y Lily se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra mutuamente.

Tres días desde que el había salido de una profunda depresión.

Tres días desde que ella le había dirigido una sonrisa sincera.

Tres días desde que ambos habían vuelto a entablar una relación.

Tres días…. y ya había metido la pata.

"¡James Potter, no me dejes hablando sola!"

"Lo siento Li…"

"¡No! No lo sientes," - gritaba una Lily completamente enfurecida que apuntaba su dedo índice contra el pecho del asustado joven – "¡Si realmente te importara tanto "recuperar" nuestra amistad como tanto has dicho los últimos TRES días no habrías inventado esos falsos rumores!"

Después de dar una última fulminada con su mirada, la joven giro sobre sus talones y se dispuso a retirarse.

"¿Acaso no es cierto?" - Murmuro James

La pelirroja se detuvo al instante.

"¿q.. que dices?" – pregunto sin voltear.

"Todo lo que se comenta es cierto" – dijo James con seguridad. – "tu si aceptaste ir a Hogsmeade conmigo."

"¿Yo? Yo no he aceptado ir contigo, te dije que tal vez, pero nunca dije que si, y aunque fuera así eso no significaría que fuéramos pareja"

"Pero realmente quieres ir, o ¿no?" – pregunto James acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Lily se encontraba en una encrucijada, claro que quería ir a Hogsmeade, pero como decirlo sin admitir a James que realmente aceptaba ir en una cita con el. ¡Por merlín! Apenas tres días atrás ella había estado deprimida, encerrada en su habitación ¡y todo por él! No podía admitir frente a él que realmente estaba interesada, no podía admitir que lo amaba.

Cerro sus ojos por unos segundos para meditar, después tomo aire y volvió a abrirlos.

Quedó congelada.

Un par de hermosos ojos azules la miraban intensamente, todo lo que tenia planeado decir se esfumo de su mente y lo único que podía pensar era en dejarse llevar por el efecto que aquella mirada creaba en ella.

Sintió como una mano se posaba en su cintura y como otra acariciaba su mejilla. Y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Por merlín, daba gracias de encontrarse en un pasillo desierto porque de otro modo ese momento no habría perdurado…. y el no la habría besado.

Su mente no pudo volver a la realidad, al menos no durante ese beso.

Lo único que podía razonar era el como James la hacia sentir. Como una de sus manos acariciaba su mejilla dulcemente mientras la besaba, y como la otra la sostenía fuertemente y era su apoyo en esos momentos, si no fuera por esa mano ella habría caído desde el instante en que sus labios habían hecho contacto.

Por otro lado James estaba en la nube, no sabia cuando duraría el beso, no sabia si Lily se separaría de el en cualquier momento, pero pensaba aprovechar todo el tiempo que ella le diera, se sentía mas fuerte, mas seguro, ahora podría con todo, porque sabia ella le correspondía, no por nada le devolvía el beso con la misma o más intensidad que la que el tenia.

El beso fue subiendo de tono, hasta que James termino acorralando a la chica entre el y la pared. Lily ya no razonaba, ya no veía, y definitivamente ya no sentía, mucho menos el frió de las rocas que estaban detrás de ella, únicamente vivía para el beso y por eso cuando ambos se separaron, sintió como la realidad la golpeaba como un balde de agua fría. Pero a la vez sintió una nueva calidez dentro de ella cuando vio que James aun la sujetaba.

"Lily¿me acompañarías a Hogsmeade este fin de semana?"

La pelirroja cerro sus ojos por unos segundos para después dejar que James apreciara su mirada esmeralda, la cual solo podía transmitir un sentimiento.

"Si" – respondió la muchacha con una gran sonrisa, y después lo beso.

James se limitó a disfrutar de la sensación – 'es como si volara…' – pensó.

* * *

_******  
**_

****** Notas de Aiko:**

De nuevo quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, al menos aun no lo he abandonado completamente, eso es algo bueno no? hahaha

Anyway, la escuela me esta matando asi que entre eso y la falta de ideas pues… digamos que contribuye a la falta de publicación, pero ahora si prometo terminarlo algun día.

Espero este capitulo les guste y como ya he dicho en otros capitulos, espero reviews y a todos aquellos que me han animado a continuar con sus grandiosos reviews (ustedes saben quienes XD) les agradezco infinitamente por el apoyo XD

Deseandoles lo major de lo major me despido!

******Atte: Aiko.**


End file.
